


Rainbow Glitter Kills

by Bird_That_Flies_At_Dawn



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_That_Flies_At_Dawn/pseuds/Bird_That_Flies_At_Dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella is not who we all think she is. Who is she? A demon. From the feudal era to be exact, but why she must go back is a whole other story, and she's not about to have any lord...or family member get the better of her. Not even that dead pot, Kikyo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow Glitter Kills

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This story was originally posted on Fanfiction.

AN: I updated five other stories in the last twenty-four hours, so you can't yell at me for adding this story. I've been thinking about it for awhile now. It's my first crossover, and I decided to do it. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Both InuYasha and Twilight do not belong to me.

I sat at lunch, laughing and adding to the jokes at the same time. I sighed. At least the vampires were more exciting than the dull humans, but still. I couldn't' be myself with the vampires. I missed the demons and even more my half demon friend of Japan. Feudal Japan. Soon lunch was over and it was time to head back to class.

I resented classes. They were nothing as exciting as the games I played as a young demon. I missed those simple things now, but escaping death, that was certainly better. Sometimes at night I would practice in my true form. I would relish in the uniqueness and the calm I felt in that form.

By appearance one would gawk and think I was nothing to be worried about, not dangerous in looks at all. It may seem foolish to tell you this, but demons of the North are as strong as any other demon. We just aren't ugly.

Spanish was over and it was time for biology. This class was slightly less boring. Edward was there to keep me company. I guess you could say Edward and I were close, maybe too close for me personally. I loved being friends, but I wasn't sure I wanted to be anything else. For him it was obvious though. I thought as long as I was going to be in this world I might as well play along.

I suddenly felt an odd feeling over come me. The ends of my hair in the front were pink. I could see that, the humans couldn't, but Edward probably could if he bothered to look. I however noticed right away. I bolted from the classroom, barely keeping to a human pace. I raced past the bathroom, past the classrooms, and out the doors. I even ran past my house. There was nothing for me there now. I knew what was happening. My youkai was telling me it was time to leave. I knew it was coming, but I had to keep up appearances with the vampires. The youkai poison rushed through my body, more deadly than ever. It burned my colored contacts and attacked the hair dye. I was still pale, but the brown hair and eyes were gone. It even went after my make up!

I now sported bright pink eyes. The color shocking and curious. My hair hung in rainbow strands, glittering slightly. It was braced by pinks, purples, blues, reds, oranges, and many other colors. The lines across my cheeks were more of waves, bouncing up and down as they dashed on my skin. In the middle of my forehead sat a mark unlike my family, but I'll get to that later. It was bright yellow, a star with eight points. It had a stream on one end, showing that it was a shooting star. I ran to the airport, buying a ticket with money I had saved up. People stared at me strangely, but I no longer cared what they thought. I raised my hand, seeing the same yellow line that decorated my cheeks there as well.

When it was time to board the plane I jumped up, nearly knocking several people over. I bet it was now that Edward was reading the note I had left on his kitchen table that morning, the one that told him I was heading to Japan. Unfortunately, it seemed as if I were wrong. Sitting a few aisles away were Alice and Edward, both looking around. They were probably looking for me, but they'd never recognize me now. Alice met my eyes and then looked away. I faced forward in my seat. It was then that I realized, with my seatbelt already buckled, that the plane was taking off and nobody sat beside me. I scooted over to the window seat. I could hear Alice murmuring.

"I swear. Just look at her!" I met Alice's eyes, my pink ones holding no emotion. Alice looked at me like there was something suspicious.

"I don't know…" Edward mumbled back.

"She's staring at us; she knows we're onto her." She said. "She even has that smell to her. It smells like her! Stop being a dumb arse and smell the dang road kill. That's Bella!"

I narrowed my eyes at her and nearly started growling. I turned back in my seat. It was then that I felt the presences beside me. They were sitting in the empty seats. I hissed at them, not wanting them to screw up my moment. They followed me! I just wanted to go home. "You guys better leave me alone."

"Bella?" Alice asked hopefully.

"Yes," I snarled, "and if you call me that again I'll bit your arm off. My name is Natsuki, nothing else."

Alice leaned away from my fury, not understanding why I was angry at all. Wasn't it obvious? I didn't want them here! They didn't talk for the rest of the plane ride, which was like ten hours. I didn't talk either. Silence was great, why ruin it?

When we landed I practically ran from the plane. I walked away and out of the airport, ignoring them. I didn't want them here yet they came anyway. Can they not read! As soon as we were in a secluded area, a forest I had led them to, I turned to them. My anger couldn't even be explained. They were so going to get it!


End file.
